Working!
by Kurashi no Kona
Summary: El restaurante Wagnolia sufre un pequeño problema de personal por lo que recurren a contratar a un miembro mas para solucionar el problema, como afectara el nuevo integrante a sus compañeros... fome el summary pero denle una oportunidad, un poco de Gender Bender y un remake de el kanon con un poco de OC para arreglar los personajes, espero les guste
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos! aquí llegue de nuevo con nuevas historias, esta ves traigo un trabajo de esta serie que tantas risas me saco cuando la vi.**

**Akina: mas te vale mantener actualizada la historia.**

**si, lo intentare, ademas de esta también tengo historias en otras partes de FF, como sea desde ya declaro que los personajes no me pertenecen sino que pertenecen a Karino Takatsu... o eso creo**

**Akina: esta historia no es como el Kanon... ya que modificamos un poco a los personajes... esperamos les guste**

Cap 1: Buscando un nuevo integrante

En un restaurante familiar se podía observar a las personas con gratas sonrisas en sus caras y a las meseras del restaurante atendían con eficacia a sus clientes excepto un chico que estaba lavando los platos, se podía ver la cara de cansancio ya que para su desgracia no podía atender a las clientes del local por una extraña reacción que tenia con las mujeres, sus compañera de trabajo tenían cuidado con el debido a lo que sufría, esta fobia tenia nombre y era la Ginofobia, pero su reacción a esta no era violenta, al menos no en un principio, ya que tendía a tomar a las chicas y abrasarlas hasta dejarlas sin aire, por esa razón tanto Taneshima Popura, una chica de 17 años con el cuerpo de una pequeña de 12 de carácter amable y alegre que se la pasaba buscando maneras para poder crecer y Todoroki Yachiyo, la otra mesera de 20 años en su cara siempre era visible una sonrisa y su irada siempre era alegre ya que gustaba mucho del trabajo, consigo siempre llevaba una katana cosa que siempre asusta un poco a la clientela pero con la simpatía de la muchacha los clientes olvidan la katana.

Ambas chicas aprendieron que para poder sobrevivir en el trabajo con este Inami Mahiro debían mantener la distancia y nunca toparlo de sorpresa ya que de hacerlo se llevaban un abraso de oso que las dejaba O.K. durante un rato.

Era un día de rutina para el restaurante Wagnaria pero la gente comenzaba a llenar el local por lo que la gerente del lugar Shirafuji Kyoko llamo a uno de sus cocineros para que atendiera las mesas.

Oye Sato atiende las mesas – decía monótonamente mientras comía un postre preparado por Yachiyo.

No quiero – Sato Jun es un chico de 20 años que ha trabajado en el restaurante desde hace ya mucho tiempo, él en conjunto con Yachiyo y Kyoko eran los más antiguos del local – sabes que no me gusta atender las mesas, ¿porque no contratas a más gente si necesitas ayuda con eso? – dijo mientras preparaba la comida de un encargo.

Buena idea – dijo mostrando una leve sorpresa debido a que no pensó en esa idea – pero de momento necesito que vallas y atiendas a los clientes.

Que pesada eres – dijo con resignación, miro a su lado y encontró la solución a su problema – por que no le dices a Soma que atienda a los clientes y me traes a Inami, creo que será mejor que este aquí a que solo este lavando platos – dijo calmadamente mientras su compañero lo miraba con cara de sorpresa.

Espera ¿quieres que yo salga a atender a los clientes? – dijo mientras se señalaba a sí mismo.

Si – respondió corto y claro.

Hey Inami – dijo la gerente dando por aceptada la idea de Sato – deja los platos y ayuda a Sato en la cocina.

El chico salió de su trance y accedió a la orden, cuando Soma llego a atender mesas sus compañeras quedaron un tanto sorprendidas pero entendieron que era la hora donde más gente venía al restaurante y realmente necesitaban unas manos extra para poder atender a todos los clientes.

Luego de unas cuantas horas de servicio llego la hora de cerrar, mientras los empleados se relajaban un poco antes de cambiarse Kyoko se acerco a ellos en la sala de descanso para darles un pequeño aviso.

Debido a la falta de personal tenemos problemas a esta hora – dijo seriamente atrayendo la atención de todos – por lo cual es necesario contratar a una persona más para camarero o camarera.

¿Pero por que nos dices eso a nosotros? – pregunto Mahiru siendo que todos tenían en la cabeza la misma pregunta salvo una persona.

Es porque quiero que ustedes lo busquen – dijo mientras los miraba – y bien ¿algún voluntario?

Lo sabia – pensó Sato mientras se fumaba un cigarrillo al lado de la ventana.

Yo lo hare – dijo la entusiasta de Popura – les preguntare a mis amigas de preparatoria por si quieren un trabajo de medio tiempo – dijo convencida de que terminaría rápido y tendría a mas amigos en el trabajo.

De acuerdo – con esto la gerente se retira del lugar.

Taneshima-san por favor no te esfuerces demasiado – Yachiyo se preocupaba por su amiga.

Si, ten cuidado Taneshima, puede que encuentres a un chico que sea un lolicon y te rapte por ser pequeña – Sato le gustaba molestar a Popura con su tamaño.

No se preocupen… - se paró a pensar las palabras de Sato – ¡no soy pequeña! – grito a todo pulmón.

Sería muy malo si tres a otra chica – Soma quien se mantenía escuchando la conversación decidió intervenir, todos quedaron un momento en silencio para escuchar la razón pero ya se esperaban la respuesta – sería malo para ella toparse con Inami-san y morir partida en dos.

Por favor no me molestes – Inami había entrado en el negocio para poder curar ese miedo que le tenía a las mujeres – he mejorado un poco, ahora puedo mantener una conversación con una mujer.

A cuanta distancia – fue la pregunta rápida de Sato.

A dos metros – respondió un poco avergonzado.

Eso es bueno, al principio ni siquiera podías articular una frase sin estrangular a alguien – Soma coloco su mano en el hombro de Inami para confortarlo.

Gracias Soma-san – dijo mientras se levantaba los ánimos.

Bien, esperen y verán, traeré a la persona adecuada para el trabajo y podremos curar a Inami-kun de su fobia – dijo valientemente Popura para cambiarse de ropa para irse.

Al día siguiente la pequeña Popura estaba en clases cuando recordó el pedido de la gerente por lo que espero al descanso para hablar con sus amigas, desgraciadamente ninguna de ellas quería un trabajo de medio tiempo en especial si tenían que aguantar a un chico que podía partirlas en la mitad, como Popura tenía ese día de descanso aprovecho para intentar de convencer a alguien de trabajar.

Fue al centro de la ciudad con un cartel que decía "se necesita camarer , interesados hablen conmigo" pero a pesar de estar un rato caminando con el cartel por las calles nadie se le acercaba para preguntar por el empleo, ya cansada decidió volver a su casa por el camino largo para así darse una última oportunidad de encontrar a alguien.

Llevaba un buen tramo caminado cuando comenzó a nevar, era ya pleno invierno y hacia mucho frio por lo que decidió apurar un poco el paso cuando vio la espalda de una chica de pelo rosa pálido tan largo que le llegaba hasta media espalda, estaba usando una bufanda y una chaqueta azul, sus piernas largas estaban envueltas con pantis negras haciéndola lucir muy bien desde atrás, Popura sintiendo gran adulación por la chica que veía enfrente de ella que después de quedarse 3 segundos admirándola por su altura pidió ser tan alta como ella decidió acercarse para preguntarle si quería el trabajo.

Hey tú la chica alta – grito tratando de llamar su atención, a lo que la cica detuvo su paso y comenzó a girarse lentamente, al estar frente a Taneshima esta dio un suspiro de alivio.

Pero si solo es una niña pequeña – dijo aliviada – ¿qué pasa pequeña? ¿Perdiste a tus padres? – dijo mientras la miraba dulcemente.

No soy pequeña – respondió como usualmente lo hacía con Sato haciendo que la chica se asustara un poco debido a que Popura comenzó a acercarse más – me llamo Taneshima Popura, tengo 17 años y voy en preparatoria – dijo mientras mostraba su carnet de estudiante.

Ho, ya veo – dijo como la chica como su hubiera perdido el interés – esta chica va en mi preparatoria – pensó para luego hablar – y ¿qué quiere de mi Taneshima-san? – dijo dando un paso hacia atrás preparándose para correr en el peor de los casos.

No tienes que estar a la defensiva – dijo viendo la acción de la chica y el miedo en sus palabras – la verdad es que estoy buscando gente para un trabajo de medio tiempo – dijo teniendo la esperanza de atraparla con eso.

Un trabajo de medio tiempo – repitió la chica tomando una posición pensativa – que clase de trabajo.

Como mesera de un restaurante familiar – respondió algremente.

Con que mesera – por alguna razón su cara cambio de semblante a uno preocupado – lo pensare – después de un rato de silencio contesto y se preparaba para irse.

Espera – dijo la pequeña.

¿Algo más que necesite saber? – se pregunto mentalmente la chica.

Toma – le tendió un papel – aquí está la dirección del restaurante por si aceptas el empleo – a tiempo que la chica lo abría para leerlo vio también las horas en las cuales el restaurante funcionaba – puedes ir a cualquier horario dentro de esas horas para tomar los turnos, bueno, eso lo tienes que hablar con la gerente.

De acuerdo – dijo tímidamente.

y… disculpa, pero como te llamas – Popura se dio cuenta que a pesar de conversar tranquilamente con ella no se había presentado.

Discúlpame – dijo la chica a tiempo mientras se inclinaba para pedir disculpas – mi nombre es Takanashi Koroti, tengo 16 años y soy alumna de preparatoria.

Con que Katanashi… - repitió Taneshima

Es Takanashi, TaKa – dijo recalcando esa parte de su nombre

Taka… Katanashi-chan – dijo alegremente.

Como sea… bueno me retiro – dijo dando media vuelta y comenzó a caminar.

Seria genial si ella acepta el trabajo – pensó Popura.

Sería realmente difícil trabajar en un restaurante… pero si demuestro que puedo ser independiente mis hermanos me dejen vivir sola – fue pensando Kotori mientras se alejaba del lugar.

Al día siguiente Popura estaba trabajando con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, sus compañeros de trabajo la observaban y se preguntaban si algo bueno le había pasado, en el descanso Popura se comenzó a preocupar si realmente vendría esa chica.

¿Taneshima, ocurrió algo bueno? Llevas esa sonrisa todo el dia – Sato estaba entrando a la habitación para fumarse un cigarro cuando vio a la pequeña.

La verdad es que encontré a alguien para el trabajo, solo estoy esperando a que llegue.

¿Qué clase de persona encontraste Popura-chan? – Yachiyo también entro para su descanso.

Es una chica alta, de cabello rosa pálido, tiene buenos pechos, se ve amable – respondió Popura.

¿Otra chica? Pensé que buscarías a un hombre para que Inami-kun no tuviera problemas – Yachiyo estaba pensando si realmente fue una buena idea dejar a Popura buscar al nuevo empleado.

La verdad es que lo intente pero nadie quería el trabajo, al final le pregunte a ella y dijo que lo pensaría… - Popura estaba empezando a perder un poco las esperanzas.

¿Y le entregaste el volante del local? – pregunto Sato mientras se terminaba el cigarro.

Por supuesto que se lo entregue – se defendía.

Bueno, si quería el trabajo aparecerá sino tendrás que buscar de nuevo – Sato realmente era duro, pero era realista.

Alguien ha visto a Kyoko-san? – fue la pregunta repentina de Yachiyo.

Creo que salió a tomar aire – respondió Soma que había llegado – debería estar afuera.

Pero mientras conversaban la puerta de atrás del restaurante se abrió dejando pasar a la gerente con alguien más tras ella.

**Hasta aquí, espero halla sido de su agrado, por favor coloquen en sus comentarios sus opiniones con respecto a la historia**

**Akina: esperamos sus comentarios**

**Kurashi/Akina: nos leemos en otra oportunidad**


	2. Chapter 2

**hola gente!**

**bueno, antes del capitulo, quiero agradecer el Review de Hitomi, bueno, yo también estaba con la misma duda, por lo que busque si alguien se le había ocurrido, al no encontrarlo se me ocurio escribirlo XD, ademas de ese "pequeño" cambio en los personajes, también se me ocurrio meter otra piedra en el camino, eso se explicara en el cap... o eso espero.**

**espero que este capitulo es guste, y no me alargo mas, aquí tienen el cap.**

Cap 2

La Gerente venia entrando cuando la persona que la seguía se detiene en el marco de la puerta haciendo que esta se volteara a verla.

¿Segura que quieres trabajar aquí? – pregunto la gerente ya que había estado conversando afuera con su nueva empleada.

Si – dijo tímidamente – ¿pero tengo que empezar ahora?, ¿no podría ser mañana, la próxima semana, en un mes más o el próximo año? – dijo idiotamente.

Te pregunto de nuevo – dio mirándola seriamente y dando un paso en su dirección haciendo que la chica retrocediera - ¿vas a trabajar? Si o no – después de unos segundos de silencio la chica movió afirmativamente la cabeza.

Pero si voy a trabajar aquí… - hablo bajo pero Kyoko escuchaba claramente sus palabras – en lugar de mesera… ¿podría ser en la cocina? Como ya le dije… tengo este problema y realmente necesito el empleo y no quiero ser un problema – dijo mirando a la cara de su gerente a lo cual esta quedo pensando.

Espérame afuera – dijo después de unos segundos – saldré con una respuesta para ti – al escuchar esto la chica mostro felicidad al tener esperanzas de no tratar con mucha personas, esta salió y cerró la puerta, Kyoko en cambio camino y se topo con Sato quien estaba en la sala de descanso conversando con Yachiyo y Popura – hey Sato – el aludido la quedo mirando – trae a Soma y vengan conmigo afuera.

¿Para qué? – pregunto sin ganas.

Tu solo hazlo – dijo y salió del restaurante.

Sato apago su cigarro y se paró de la silla mientras Popura y Yachiyo quedaron pensando para que quería la gerente a los cocineros, Sato camino a la cocina y tomo del brazo a Soma el cual estaba a punto de comerse una frutillas – la comida no es para nosotros – decía mientras lo tironeaba fuera del restaurante.

Sato-san – Popura miro con preocupación a Sato.

Ustedes salgan a limpiar las mesas para cuando venga la oleada de clientes – dijo deteniéndose al frente del área de descanso – ya casi estamos en la hora pic – fue lo último que dijo y salió del restaurante con Soma a rastras.

Mahiro estaba limpiando platos cuando Popura y Yachiyo salen con cara de preocupación del área de descanso a limpiar las mesas aprovechando que no habían clientes este aprovecho esta instancia y les llamo para saber qué pasaba.

Popura-chan – llamo el chico, la aludida miro en su dirección y se acerco recordando la distancia segura – ¿qué pasa?

La gerente acaba de llamar a Sato-san y a Soma-san para afuera del restaurante – dijo mientras señalaba la salida trasera – me pregunto ¿Qué es lo que hicieron para que ella los regañara a solas?

No creo que sea para regañarlos – intervino Yachiyo – a lo mejor es para darles un premio – dijo con un tono que indicaba que estaba celosa.

Si fuera un premio yo creo que con dejarles comer algo en la cocina seria más que suficiente – hablo el joven a lo cual las chica quedaron pensando – como sea, aprovechemos para limpiar las mesas ahora que no hay nadie – a lo cual salieron los tres a limpiar la mesas, cuando estaban por terminar vieron llegar a Soma llegar con el traje de mesero por lo cual Popura se deprimió ya que si Soma estaba de mesero significa que la chica alta no había llegado y Mahiro tendría que volver a la cocina.

Soma-kun – Yachiyo se acerco al chico que salía a paso lento y visiblemente deprimido – ¿qué paso? ¿Por qué estas de mesero?

Me sacaron de la cocina – respondió con pena – ya no voy a poder sacar comida a escondidas – se lamento en susurros.

Pero si tú no estás en la cocina, eso quiere decir que Sato tendrá que trabajar el doble – Mahiro pensaba que esto era por sus problemas por lo cual se sentía mal por su amigo – ¿acaso es mi culpa?

No… - pensó un poco Soma – bueno algo – sus palabras lastimaron a su compañero.

¡Soma-san! – le reprocho Popura.

Lo que pasa es que llego una nueva chica y pidió trabajar en la cocina a lo cual la gerente le pregunto a Sato y el dijo que no habría problema lo que hace que en la cocina yo sobre – explico resumidamente el muchacho.

Pero si yo dije que el puesto era de mesero o mesera... – se cuestiono Popura.

Tal parece que no quería trabajar de mesera – dijo Soma.

¿Eso quiere decir que ahora serás mesero de ahora en adelante? – pregunto Yachiyo

Si ella lo hace mal en la cocina podre volver y ella sale de mesera – contesto Soma – pero mejor que este allá y no aquí – dijo haciendo que sus compañeros le quedaran mirando – ups, no debí decir eso – dijo mientras se tapaba la boca.

¿Qué quieres decir con eso? – Mahiro lo miro curioso, y sus compañeras también.

Solo puedo decir que ella tiene… - pensó un poco su respuesta – un problema con la gente – ante esta respuesta quedaron pensando un poco.

Como es que alguien con problemas para atender a las personas viene a trabajar a un restaurante familiar – Mahiro pensó en voz alta haciendo que sus amigos lo miraran con gracia.

Mahiro-kun no ere el más indicado para decir eso – Soma le contesto – ¿o debo recordarte tu problema con las mujeres? – ante el hecho el joven se sonrojo un poco – al menos ella fue lista y se alejo de la gente para poder trabajar eficientemente – fue el pensamiento de Soma, mientras esto estaban conversando los clientes comenzaron a aparecer en el local – será mejor que dejemos la conversación para después, los clientes están llegando – dicho esto se separaron para atender a la gente que venía, Mahiro y Soma se quedaron en la caja recibiendo a los clientes mientras que Popura y Yachiyo los atendían, si faltaba gente para atender salía Soma de la caja y atendía a las personas mientras Mahiro se quedaba atendiendo al caja, mientras tanto en la cocina Sato cocinaba muy rápido para poder dar abasto ya que no confiaba mucho en la nueva por lo que le dejaba los pedidos sencillos, mientras que él hacia los más elaborados, los postres y otras cosas, Kotori se dio cuenta de ello, pero no quiso alegar, ya que era entendible, ser la nueva en la cocina, siendo que era una oferta de mesera, aunque la cocina no se le diera mal, prefería ganarse el lugar de la cocina de a poco y poder curarse a que la despidan rápidamente.

Sato-sempai – dijo tímidamente tratando de iniciar una conversación, este la miro con cuidado mientras preparaba los platos – etto… - pero fue interrumpida por el rubio.

No tienes que esforzarte demasiado – dijo volviendo al trabajo – haz lo que puedas, revisa los pedidos y haz lo que sepas hacer, lo que no sepas déjamelo a mí - dijo mientras tenia cuidado de no cortarse las manos con el cuchillo – tengo que descubrir la distancia segura rápidamente, si tiene reflejos como los de Inami estar en la cocina con ella puede ser un infierno – pensó para sí mismo mientras ella le miraba con una sonrisa desde aproximadamente 2 metros de distancia.

Arigato – dijo mientras hacia una reverencia y fue a ver la lista de pedidos, muchos eran sencillos, arroz con algunos agregados, ensaladas, pero había algunos de nombre raro que no entendía por lo que decidió hacer las ensaladas, tomo la orden y se fue a lavar las manos, tomo un cuchillo y las verduras y se puso a trabajar.

Kotori dejaba los platos rápidamente en el mostrador para que los meseros se los llevaran, haciéndola ver muy profesional, pero en verdad solo evitaba estar muy cerca de la gente y pasaba lejos de Sato por lo que él estuvo calmado trabajando, Popura al ver a la chica se alegro, quería hablarle pero ella estaba enfocada en su trabajo y los clientes no paraban de llegar, así que pensó hablar con ella más tarde, Yachiyo al ver a la nueva un extraño sentimiento recorrió su cuerpo al ver a Sato cerca de ella, ya que desde su perspectiva se veía como si trabajaran muy cerca uno del otro, cuando en realidad estaban a metro y medio o dos metros de distancia, pero decidió callar el sentimiento y seguir su trabajo, Soma veía a la chica trabajar y se alegraba por ella.

Me atrapo de improviso – pensó mientras veía a la nueva – para mañana ya tendré información, nadie me saca de mi paraíso y me evita comer algunas cosas – pensó con malicia – si no puedo sacarlas me las darás tu – y antes de que Sato se diera cuenta de su pensamiento como algunos platos y los llevo a las mesas, pero Kotori vio una maligna intención en el chico de cabello azul por lo que se anoto mentalmente tener cuidado de él.

El turno termino con todos agotados, Sato vio que la nueva trabajaba muy bien y que no sería problema tenerla en la cocina, es más, era más útil que Soma – buen trabajo.

Muchas gracias sempai – dijo Kotori, ella aunque se mantenía muy alejada de Sato aprendió que él no es una mala persona, ya que le dio indicaciones y le ayudo manteniendo una distancia prudente para no incomodarla.

Buen trabajo chicos – Yachiyo entro a la cocina y se acerco a Sato el cual salió de la cocina para fumar – felicidades en tu primer día… etto – de la alegría se dio cuenta que no conocía el nombre de su nueva compañera de trabajo.

Soy Takanashi Kotori – dijo inclinándose para saludar – desde hoy estaré trabajando en la cocina – dijo alegre.

Yo soy Todoroki Yachiyo, pero puedes llamarme Yachiyo – dijo con su sonrisa característica, esto hizo pensar a Kotori que era una buena persona, pero eso se le esfumo de la cabeza al ver la katana de Yachiyo haciendo que la cara de la chica se tornara pálida y retrocediera con gran velocidad tropezándose con una silla y cayendo al suelo, el ruido hizo que todos fueran a la cocina para ver que paso, cuando llegaron vieron a una Yachiyo acercándose preocupada a la chica nueva la cual tenía una cara como si viera visto al mismo diablo, tratando de entender la situación Sato entro a la cocina para detener a Yachiyo para que no se acercara mas, ya que la distancia entre ellas iva disminuyendo y eso podría hacer que ella entrara en la zona de peligro, que aun no sabía de cuanto era, ya que solo sabía que debía ser menos de un metro, Mahiro que vio a Sato acercarse a Yachiyo el decidió ser caballeroso y ayudar a la nueva olivando su fobia haciendo que ella entrara en la zona de peligro, cuando los demás vieron a Mahiro acercarse a la nueva todos pensaron que podría ser que haya superado un poco su temor, pero todo se vino abajo cuando lo vieron pálido a los dos metros de ella, Kotori todavía no se había dado cuenta de la presencia del chico, solo veía aliviada como Sato tomo a Yachiyo para alejarla de ella tranquilamente, pero luego de unos segundos vio como sus caras se impresionaron por algo que había cerda de ella, ella miro también en esa dirección y se le fueron todos los colores al ver al chico a dos metros de ella, tenía una cara nerviosa y se veía que le costaba el moverse.

Etto… - fue lo único que alcanzo a decir ya que el chico se le abalanzo enzima, todos temieron lo peor, pero lo siguiente que vieron nadie se lo esperaba.

En un rápido movimiento Kotori se puso de pie, su mirada de cordero asustado fue remplazada por una mirada fría como el hielo, Mahiro en cambio estaba un tanto desesperado buscando la manera de frenarse pero no podía, ya estaba a un metro de ella y extendió sus brazos para atraparla y hacer con ella lo que había hecho ya con las chicas del restaurante, pero Kotori tomo una de sus muñecas y de un rápido movimiento entrelazo su mano con la de él mientras que la otra golpeo la otra mano evitando ser abrasada por el chico, mientras Mahiro miraba anonadado Koroti aprovecho para cortar mas la distancia entre ella y el chico, este al tener a una chica a tan corta distancia se puso tan nervioso que con su mano libre se preparo para abrasarla nuevamente pero fue sorprendido por un contacto en su pecho y al segundo después salió volando impactando contra el suelo, Mahiro estaba tan sorprendido, una chica había evitado su abraso mortal, y eso hacía que sus ganas de abrasarla crecieran pero un pequeño dolor en el pecho evito su reincorporación rápida, mientras tanto Kotori se había quedado unos segundos congelada para luego dejarse caer de rodillas al suelo abrasándose a si misma mientras temblaba, fue entonces que todos atinaron a entrar y a atender a sus compañeros, Soma se acerco a Mahiro para ayudarle a pararse, Yachiyo quería acercarse a la chica pero era detenida por Sato, Popura comenzó a caminar en dirección a la chica, pero fue detenida por una mano.

Yo me hago cargo – era una frase que nunca esperaron de esa persona, ya que nunca hacia nada mas que comer, pero por alguna razón Popura confió en su palabra y fue la gerente quien se acerco a la chica que aun con la cabeza gacha y con sus manos envolviendo su cuerpo en forma de protección – tranquila – le dijo haciendo que ella al escuchar la voz se estremeciera al escucharla cerca – ya todo paso – volvió a decir – dejame que te ayude – todos estaban sorprendidos de que Kyoko, la gerente pudiera hablar tan dulcemente, asi se fue acercando a la chica hasta que la tenía a sus pies – tranquila – fue cuando se arrodillo para estar a su altura y coloco una mano en su hombro, pero al igual que con Mahiro, Kotori tomo la muñeca de la gerente con una de su mano mientras que la otra se preparaba para dar el golpe, cuando todos se dieron cuenta Yachiyo se solto del agarre de Sato para ayudar a su gerente pero no fue necesario, ya que cuando Kotori golpeo, su puño fue recibido por la mano de Kyoko, ella había bloqueado su ataque, y con la mano que había usado para tocar su hombro la uso para agarrar la muñeca de la mano que la estaba apresando, teniendo ambas manos ocupadas se impulso un poco hacia atrás haciendo que todos temieran por el bien de la chica la cual estaba igual que Mahiro cuando ella le detuvo de su intento de abraso, fue cuando luego vio el rostro de Kyoko acercarse muy rápido y luego de eso no vio nada mas, Kyoko le había dado un cabezazo que la envió a ver estrellitas.

**y hasta aquí.**

**lamento la demora, espero que les halla gustado, y espero sean pacientes para la siguiente actualización.**

**ya sin nada mas que decir, nos leemos en el siguiente cap,**


End file.
